<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ephemera by tatsunoko_pioneer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659935">Ephemera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsunoko_pioneer/pseuds/tatsunoko_pioneer'>tatsunoko_pioneer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Mind Games, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsunoko_pioneer/pseuds/tatsunoko_pioneer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT MINE! This is from shamedflower on Tumblr, all credit goes to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ephemera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at her. Look at what you'll never be." On my hands and knees, he fucks me, her photograph on my pillow.</p><p>"Why can't you just <em>be</em> her?" Harder, deeper, slamming himself into my aching body.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't be good enough." My voice trembles as he winds my hair around his fist.</p><p>"I fucking hate you." He lands a punch on the side of my head. His fist makes contact into my ear. Again. Vicious, angry, chaotic. Blood fills my mouth as tears fall onto her photograph.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>